Deluded dreamer
by rain angst
Summary: Light whispers sweet lies of never ending love into her ear. Beautiful smiles illuminate his face as he stares at her, creasing Misa’s chin with his index finger. But it never lasts long, because L is watching. Misa's pov, hints of L/Light, R


Title- Deluded dreamer

I don't really like Misa, and yet writing Misa angst is so much fun. Hope you all enjoy this.

Hint of L/Light.

Talking ""

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light whispers sweet lies of never ending love into her ear. Beautiful smiles illuminate his face as he stares at her, creasing Misa's chin with his index finger. But it never lasts long, because L is watching. The security cameras, by the front door, adjust their angle, and Misa wishes they would go away. Surely Light would show her more affection if the task force was gone, if L was gone. But the detective would be dying soon, so Misa turns her head back with a large smile crossing her face as she notices that Light is staring at her.

Light will finally belong to her, the way it should have been from the start. But his eyes break away from hers and move to the camera. She knows why the attention has been diverted away from her again, and she honestly wishes that she could remember Ryuuzaki's real name so she could be the one to kill him. To know that those last forty seconds of Ryuuzaki's life was because of her. It would be the ultimate way to show the quirky detective who Light truly belonged to.

But she doesn't remember his name. And no amount of concentrating on that one day at To-Oh will bring it back. There was so many faces, so many names, and even through Ryuuzaki is going to die today, Light is still completely engrossed with the quirky detective.

Light's gaze hasn't moved away from the camera yet, and Misa wonders if he is playing another game with Ryuuzaki right now. It's a game that she does not understand the rules to.

A small smirk crosses Light's face as he turns his attention to Misa and cups her blush covered cheek in his left hand. He leans forwards, in a fluid motion, and presses his lips against Misa's in a commanding kiss, but his eyes divert back to the camera. Challenging the detective in a way she cannot understand. If Misa was more self absorbed, she would think that they were fighting over her, but she knows they aren't. She's seen the heated gazes and un-covered hickeys on Light's slender neck.

She confronted him once about the hickeys on his neck and his response was that when he scratches his neck it becomes red and only looks like a hickey. She would have believed him if it wasn't for the smirk L was shooting Light the whole time he was explaining.

She accepted the answer, but felt her eyes go red as she walked away from the two.

Misa blocks out the memory and closes her eyes slowly, as she kisses Light back. Making sure her black lips are pressed firmly against his. The kiss doesn't last long enough because Light is pulling away before there are even any tongues meeting.

Tilting her head up, Misa smiles at Light, but it flatters when she sees Lights eyes are now just turning back to her.

"Misa I want you to start writing in the death note again," Light says in his venom sweet voice that makes Misa kill for him without hesitation. "Of course, Misa Misa will do anything for as long as Light needs me!" Misa cheers happily, and her smile widens as she notices Light smiles looks a little bit more real. "I'll love you forever," Light whispers in Misa's ear tenderly as he wraps his arms around her thin waist.

Nothing would bring her greater joy, if only it wasn't a beautiful lie.

It isn't until a few days later that she sees Light again, still perfectly dressed without a single wrinkle out of place.

There walking down an empty street when Lights asks her to move in with him. And if it wasn't for that small flash in his amber eyes, like something important was missing from his life, she would have truly believed that Light was finally in love with her.

But as they continue to walk down the street, with Misa gushing about how happy she is about Light finally moving in with her, that traitorous thought lingers in the back of her head.

That Light is moving in with her, so she can fill the space that Ryuuzaki once filled.

And Misa honestly hopes that their future isn't going to be like the empty street they are walking on because Light is a beautiful liar and she is a deluded dreamer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end

So how was it? I am not expecting a lot of reviews, but if you all would like to prove me wrong I would not mind that at all^^. I be happy with five reviews.

Hopefully the hint of L and Light's relationship showed. Hope you enjoyed this!

-rain angst


End file.
